The Trouble with the Uni-bang
by Bramblerose Knotwise
Summary: 3+4 yaoi fic, utter insanity and no real plot. Quatre and Trowa have a little trouble with their relationship because of Trowa's hair


I don't own GW etc etc....A rather odd little fic that makes no sense but I had just had the urge to write. Apologies for it's crappy-ness...but please R+R anyway! 

  
  


THE TROUBLE WITH THE UNI-BANG

  
  


One bright and sunny day, (as it usually is in anime) Quatre and Trowa were sitting alone in the living room. Trowa was reading a magazine while Quatre watched TV. There was absolutely no conversation whatsoever. 

  
  


Eventually, Quatre was utterly fed up with the silence and cleared his throat. 

  
  


"Trowa?" He said. 

  
  


"Hmm." Trowa replied, not even looking up from his reading material. 

  
  


"I want to tell you something." The blonde told him, picking himself up off the floor and jumping on the sofa next to Trowa. 

  
  


Trowa raised an inquiring eyebrow. His heart thumped so loud that he was petrified Quatre would be able to hear it. Just the fact that the Arabian was sitting NEAR him set his pulse racing. 

  
  


Quatre swallowed hard and looked Trowa directly in the eye. He looked nervous. He was hiding a huge secret he _had_ to tell him, and now seemed to be a better time than any other to share it. 

  
  


"Trowa...." He began. "I wanted to tell you this for a long time. I didn't because I was scared we'd loose our friendship, but I just cant deny it anymore. Trowa....I .... I love you." 

  
  


Upon hearing those words, Trowa stopped breathing. His eyes widened and Quatre noticed he was turning a rather interesting shade of blue, and had to thump him hard on his back to get his respiratory system working again. 

  
  


Quatre hung his head as Trowa tried to get his breath back. 

  
  


"Do you hate me, Trowa?" He asked. "I just couldn't keep it to myself anymore, I had to tell you!" 

  
  


Trowa waved his arms around madly, looking every bit the clown he was, trying to get his words out. 

  
  


"No, no it's ok! Honest! I love...you too!" He eventually managed to say. 

  
  


Quatre first looked surprised then relieved. He couldn't believe he'd been so worried about telling him for all that time, it had been so amazingly simple. 

  
  


"And..." The Latin pilot continued, extending a hand to Quatre's sholder. "I always valued our friendship very much, but I'd love it of the two of us could become closer......" 

  
  


He recovered from fitting SO many words into one sentence, and grinned coyly.

  
  


".....if you know what I mean?" 

  
  


Quatre blushed and smiled. Good Gods, he'd ended up with a hentai! Still, it was always the silent types........

  
  


He was interrupted from his train of thought when he realised that Trowa was pulling him ever closer towards him, still with a huge grin on his face. 

  
  


However, Trowa was actually panicking. He so badly wanted to kiss Quatre, but, after all, he didn't have much experience in that department, and he wondered whether Quatre did either. But while he was worrying about this, he forgot about one major factor......

  
  


The two grew closer and closer, lips parting, ready to meet each other in a good ole romantic....er....snog. 

  
  


And Trowa's uni-bang stabbed poor Quatre in his eye. 

  
  


Quatre yelped in pain and covered his eyes with his hands, falling off the sofa. 

  
  


"Aww shit." Trowa mumbled.

  
  


"OW!" Quatre wailed, practically hopping around the room in agony. (Come on! You know how much that hurts! ) "Trooooowaaaaaa!!!!!!" 

  
  


"I'm sorry!" Trowa insisted, grabbing Quatre's hand and seating him back on the sofa. "It's this damn hairstyle! Did I really hurt you? Are you blind?" 

  
  


"No, I'm ok." Quatre sniffed, recovering. 

  
  


"Lemme see." Trowa said, tilting Quatre's chin up towards his line of vision. He hadn't caused anything of major damage, thankfully. 

  
  


Quatre blinked several times before getting his eyes to stop welling up, as they inevitably did when they'd been stabbed. 

  
  


"Ok, wanna try that again?" He asked. "Although I'd like to keep my sight in at least one eye of that's ok with you." 

  
  


Trowa nodded eagerly. "I'll just make a suggestion. We'll both stand up, and try going _under_ my hair this time." 

  
  


"Right." 

  
  


And so they proceeded to go through all the mushy thoughts and backgrounds and sappy music as they came together, until Quatre broke the magical atmosphere. 

  
  


"Nope, isn't gonna work." He pouted. "You'll have to tilt your head upwards." 

  
  


Trowa sighed and did as he was told. This also proved to be a problem. 

  
  


"Sorry Quat-chan, you're just not tall enough." He said, trying not to laugh at Quatre's sulky expression looking up at him, as he hugged his waist. 

  
  


"Damn you for being so tall." Quatre muttered. "Ok, if height's gonna be a problem, then I think we'll just have to adjust your hair." 

  
  


"WHAT?!?" Trowa almost exploded. " ADJUST MY HAIR?! ARE YOU CRAZY?!" 

  
  


"Oh yes." Quatre looked positively evil as he advanced on Trowa, who was rapidly backing away. "I have quite a few ideas for you and you 'do'!" 

  
  


Trowa tried to shield his hair. "Nooooo!!!! Do you _know_ how _long_ it takes me to get it to look like that?!" 

  
  


"Ohhh, but Tro-chan!" Quatre pouted mischievously. 

  
  


Trowa sighed, noting he could very quickly be weakened by Quatre's puppy-dog eyed expression. 

  
  


"Ok then, but nothing _too_ different because it'll take me ages to get my hair back to normal afterwards." He agreed finally. 

  
  


"Yay!" Quatre giggled delightedly, jumping on the taller pilot and whipping out a can of hair spray and a comb from no where. 

  
  


And he set to work. 

  
  


About an hour later, Quatre stepped back to admire his work. 

  
  


"Ta da!" He exclaimed. "Now we can see your face properly!" 

  
  


"Who's we?" Trowa muttered suspiciously, standing up to find a mirror, and find out what masterpiece Quatre had created with his hair.

  
  


Wandering out of the room, he discovered a mirror in the hall. Quatre stood chuckling to himself. 

  
  


"5...4...3....2....1.."

  
  


"AGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! QUATRE!!!! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY HAIR??????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 

  
  


Trowa came running back into the room with steam practically coming out of his ears. 

His hair and been pulled out of it's usual bang and was now parted and tied into something resembling a pony tail, only it was stuck right on top of his head. 

  
  


"Oh you look sooooooo cute!" Quatre grinned. 

  
  


"Quatre, I am not Wufei, I don't _do _ pony tails!" Trowa shot back.

  
  


"There's nothing wrong with pony tails!" Wufei huffed, stepping into the living room. 

He paused, stared at Trowa's new hairstyle, blinking, then burst into laughter. 

  
  


"W-what...the hell.....did you do.....to your hair?" He managed to say between giggles. 

  
  


Trowa folded his arms and sulked. "It wasn't _my_ idea!" He mumbled. 

  
  


Quatre smiled and hugged him again. "Ignore him, you look so kawaii!" 

  
  


The Heavyarms pilot had to grin a little, then shot a glare to rival that of Heero's in Wufei's direction. 

  
  


Wufei noted the warning and disappeared to his room, still smirking. 

  
  


"Ok," Quatre began thoughtfully, tapping the comb against the side of his head. "If you really don't like that style, I have plenty more idea's." 

  
  


Trowa contemplated this for a moment. He didn't really trust Quatre with hair products anymore, but anything had to be better this...

  
  


He was _sooooooo _wrong.....

  
  


"PIGTAILS?" Trowa shrieked at the top of his voice, whilst Quatre would not stop commenting on how cute he looked. 

  
  


Yup, Trowa now had pigtails secured to the side of his head. And he wasn't too impressed. 

  
  


"Ok, I can understand you wanting to adjust my hair style a little so make it easier for you, but THIS HAS GONE TO FAR!!!!" 

  
  


Quatre seemed to ignore his ranting and simply glomped him around his waist. 

  
  


"Oh Trowa, you just look so cute when you're all mad!" He grinned. 

  
  


The Latin pilot sighed. He was beginning to like all this attention, but was it all worth it if it cost him the rearrangement of his hair? 

  
  


"Quatre, it's nice of you to try and give me a more practical hair style and all," He tried to reason with the determined Arabian. "But you're making my hair look a little, well, feminine." 

  
  


"What's your point?" Quatre frowned. 

  
  


"I'm not a girl." 

  
  


"I dunno...You'd look cute in a dress!" Quatre mused at the thought. 

  
  


"Don't get any ideas." Trowa warned. 

  
  


"Ok! I was kidding!" He laughed. "Look, I had 29 sisters, remember? You don't think they ever made me do their hair for them? I'm not used to doing guys hair, except my own."

  
  


"Yeah..I know. But I'm a guy." 

  
  


"I'm trying my best." Quatre huffed and set to work on Trowa's hair once again. 

........................................

  
  


Heero and Duo stepped up to the front door to find it swung open. Cautiously entering the front hall, Heero pulled his gun from that inconspicuous place concealed in his spandex, suspecting an attack by Oz. 

  
  


He turned to Duo, who had been talking non-stop since they'd woken up, and clamped a hand over his mouth, effectively silencing him. 

  
  


Once safely inside the house, Heero shut the door behind them and paused. He could hear voices from upstairs. 

  
  


"Aggghhhh!! Get off me!! What the HELL are you doing?!?!" 

  
  


"That's Trowa." Heero whispered. 

  
  


"Trowa! Come back!!! I hadn't finished with you yet!!!" 

  
  


"That's Quatre." Duo affirmed, mumbling through Heero's hand. 

  
  


Heero nodded. "What on earth is he _doing_ to him?" 

  
  


Trowa's screams could now be clearly heard. 

  
  


"I'm warning you! Stay away!" 

  
  


And so could Quatre's calls back to him.

  
  


"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you! I wont pull so hard this time!" 

  
  


Heero and Duo exchanged worried glances. 

  
  


Suddenly, Trowa came flying down the stairs, a petrified expression on his face, and his hair sticking up in all sorts of gravity defying directions. 

  
  


"Guys, you gotta help me!" He begged breathlessly as he ran up to the two other pilots. "Quatre's gone insane!! He wants to do my....." 

  
  


He stopped as he heard Quatre come running after him. 

  
  


"You cant run forever!!!" He cried. 

  
  


"The hell I cant!!" Trowa yelled, jumping across the hall-way and into the kitchen, which just happened to lead out into the back yard. 

  
  


The American and Japanese pilots watched in bemusement as Quatre followed, rope in hand. 

  
  


"If you don't come back, I'll have to tie you up!" He screamed after him. 

  
  


He disappeared from Heero and Duo's view and the two of them stood in stunned silence for a few moments. Finally, Duo sneaked a glance at Heero, and grinned. 

  
  


"Hey Hee-chan. Why is your nose bleeding?" 

  
  


Heero gasped, covered his nose and ran to their room, grumbling "Omae ou korosu" as he went.

.......................................

Wufei paused as he past Quatre's room. He heard two voices coming from that part of the hall. 

  
  


"Don't you dare, Quatre!" Trowa's panicked voice shrieked. "Don't even come near me with that thing!" 

  
  


Quatre giggled insanely, causing Wufei to listen to the whole confrontation for a little longer as it was becoming quite intriguing. 

  
  


Inside Quatre's bedroom, the Arabian was approaching his lover with an extremely evil and hentai look on his face. Trowa was desperately trying to loosen the ropes around his wrists and ankles that held him to the bedpost, but failing. 

  
  


And Quatre produced the most terrifying weapon Trowa had ever seen from behind his back. 

  
  


Curling Tongs.

  
  


Trowa gulped, sweat-dropping with fear. 

  
  


"Uh...Quatre?" He asked, his eyes never leaving their glance on the evil contraption. "What are you going to do with those? And why did you tie me to the bed?" 

  
  


Quatre just chuckled again. "I'm going to have my way with you, Tro-chan!" 

  
  


Just before he could pounce on the uni-banged, Quatre heard a thump from just outside the door. Cursing the interruption, he opened the door to find Wufei, fainted and dead to the world. 

  
  


"Hmm....." The hentai Quatre thought. "This could prove to be fun!" 

  
  


Dragging the unconscious pilot into the room, he shut the door behind them and made sure that it was securely locked. He didn't want anymore interruptions...... 

...............................................

  
  


Wufei opened his eyes and slowly glanced at his surroundings. The first thing he realised was that he was tied to a chair, and he was in someone else's bedroom. Still feeling slightly drowsy, he tried to struggle out of his bonds, but found it impossible. When he finally woke up properly, he thought that his hair felt a little different to usual. 

  
  


Looking over beside him, he spotted Trowa also tied up, but on the bed instead of a chair. But the first thing he noticed, was the uni-banged boys hair. Well, he wasn't really uni-banged anymore...

  
  


"HA HA HA HA HA!!!!! BARTON, WHAT DID YOU DO TO YOUR HAIR??!!??!!" 

  
  


Wufei began laughing hysterically and he and the chair fell over. Trowa woke up at the noise and took a few moments to take in where he was and remember what had happened. When he'd gotten over being disorientated, he turned his attention back to Wufei, who was still rolling around on the floor giggling his ass off. 

  
  


"YOU'RE HAIR!! ITS IN SUCH A WEAK, WOMANLY STYLE!!!" 

  
  


Trowa raised his eyebrows. "MY hair? Have you taken a look at yours?" 

  
  


Wufei's face paled and his grin dissapeared. "Why? What's wrong with it?"

  
  


An evil laugh came from the shadows. Quatre appeared from his hiding place in the wardrobe, a wide grin on his face. 

  
  


"What's the meaning of this, Winner?" Wufei demanded. "Un-tie me this minute!" 

  
  


"I will, in time." The blonde smiled dementedly. "But first, you must take a look at the magic I have worked on you!" 

  
  


Whipping out a mirror, he positioned it in front of Trowa and Wufei, who almost fell over in horror when they saw their reflection. 

  
  


"Why in the name of Nataku did you PERM our hair??!!!" Wufei shrieked.

  
  


Trowa was still staring wide eyed at the glossy curls that he used to call his hair. He racked his brains to try and think of a way to stop Quatre being so damn scary. At this rate, who knew what horrors he wound create with his beloved bang? 

  
  


Just as the Arabian was pulling out a camera, it suddenly hit the Latin boy. The reason this whole thing had started in the first place was because they were trying to snog each other stupid. Maybe if they actually _did_, he'd stop acting this way. 

  
  


"Quatre, come here a second." He said encouragingly. 

  
  


Quatre tilted his head to one side and looked at his new found love quizzically. Setting the camera down, he came to stand beside him, still tied up on the bed. 

  
  


"Sit down." Trowa instructed. He did so. 

  
  


"Kiss me." 

  
  


"Excuse me?!" Quatre raised an eyebrow. 

  
  


Trowa rolled his eyes. "You wanted to a few hours ago. Just do it." 

  
  


So they kissed. Hard. And for a very, _very _long time. Eventually, Wufei began ranting so they stopped. Suddenly, Quatre seemed to snap out of his evil trance and looked around the room in confusion. His gaze finally settled on Trowa. Or more correctly, his hair. 

  
  


"What.....did you.....do....to your.....hair??!!" He managed to gasp between laughter. 

  
  


"Quat-chan, YOU did this to my hair!!" 

  
  


"Oh. Really?" 

  
  


"Yes, Winner, really! Now untie me this instant!!" Wufei interrupted and wriggled impatiently in his bonds. 

  
  


Frowning in bewilderment, Quatre released Wufei, who stormed out of the room to fix his hair, then Trowa, who instantly hugged the blonde boy tightly. 

  
  


"It's good to have the normal you back again, Quatre." He grinned. "So now....maybe we could...ya know?" 

  
  


Quatre grinned back. "Why not? Meet me in your room in a few mintues, while I clear up this place before anyone else finds it." 

  
  


"Ok!" Trowa dissapeared into his own room eagerly, flicking back his ringlets as he went. 

  
  


When Trowa had gone, Quatre pulled out two photos from his pocket, and smiled sadistically. 

  
  


"Thank Allah I took a few shots while they were unconscious!" 

  
  


Tucking them away safely in a cupboard, he ran off join Trowa where things got a little....lemony, shall we say?

........

  
  


Trowa slowly opened his eyes and immediately glanced at the clock beside his bed. 1:30 am. Glancing over, Quatre was sound asleep, curled up next to him. 

  
  


"Perfect." The Latin boy whispered. 

  
  


Gently removing the blondes arms from his waist he slid out of bed and into the bathroom. An hour and a half later, he emerged, his hair back in it's usual bang and holding a bottle and a pair of rubber gloves in his hands. 

  
  


"It's pay back time!" 

.........

  
  


The next morning, the pilots, minus Quatre, were gathered in the kitchen eating breakfast. Wufei, his hair slicked back into his signature pony tail, ate his cereal looking indignant, Trowa munched quietly, a small, yet very evil smile on his face, whilst the Heero and Duo just wondered what had happened to make them act this way. 

  
  


"So where's Quatre?" Duo asked finally. 

  
  


"He's still in bed. Although he should be awake by now." Trowa told them. 

  
  


"And how would you know that, unless you were........." Heero trailed off as realisation hit him. Trowa's rapid blushing just gave it away.

  
  


"No!! You and Quatre......did it??!! Well, it's about time buddy!!" Duo cried. 

  
  


Heero rolled his eyes and Wufei just snorted. 

  
  


The atmosphere was shattered when there was an un-holy scream from upstairs, followed by the sound of footsteps flying down the stairs. Quatre skidded into the kitchen and he instantly glared daggers at the four of them. 

  
  


"ALRIGHT!! WHICH ONE OF YOU DIED MY HAIR PINK??!!??!!" 

  
  


End 

  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
